Shikon no Tamashi no Kanashimi
by Anil Pheonix
Summary: The threat to The Universe of the Four Gods returns, a sacrifice is made, Miaka is no longer the Priestess of Suzaku, nor can she stop this evil. Meanwhile in the world, she was born. Kagome is home again, unable to use the well, and must embark on a new adventure.
1. Chapter 1

_**July,12th 2013**_

_**New Moon**_

_Kagome stood before him in the dim light. He heard the voices of his fiends calling, searching. _

_His eyes said it was her. His heart told him to run, but why run from Kagome? She wore new cloths now, blue uniform and black tabi with her odd shoes. She looked whole and healthy, more grown up in the past year, but something was wrong. _

_He was weak. His sences were dull and he was affraid, still he felt Kagome needed him. _

_"I'm back." She looked at his expression. "What's the matter InuYasha? Didn't you miss me." Her voice was a sugary, her expression sour. He said nothing, A moment passed in silence as he cursed himself and saw her sneer, a look Kagome'd never given him._

_Kagome's words set his heart pounding, her scent calmed his bitterness, her presence made him happy knowing he lived for someone else, but not now. _

_For him to not be at her side and hold her to him, and she not to do the same with tears in her eyes, This wasn't right. This wasn't Kagome. She loved him._

_Her face was the last thing he saw before pain took him, saved only by unconsiousness._


	2. Chapter 2

_**July, 15th, 2013**_

_**The Way Things Were**_

The light of the early morning filtered through the curtains, birds chirped and the rumble of distant traffic eased her trembling nerves as the nightmare faded and reality eased back into existance.

Kagome tried to assure herself that thimgs were fine. InuYasha was safe. A little more than a year and it still hurt, she still missed 'd vanished before her eyes forever seperate. She'd never see any of them again. but as they went about their happy lives, she was here, in bed, worried, over nothing.

Kagome laughed at herself. The jewel was gone, and Naraku was dead. Her mission was over. She was a normal highschool student. No more Jewel Shards, No more Yõkai attacks, No more running, and no more ridiculous excuses.

In the three days she spent inside the impermrable darkness, when the Well had disappeared, Eri, Yuka and Ayumi had come looking. With her family's worried cries and InuYasha's voice shouting assurances from nowhere. There was no hiding it from them, Ironically, they understood. It made sense, more than her grandfather's lies at least. they didn't push, and didn't pry.

As she dressed, her nightmare faded, it was only a dream after all.


	3. Chapter 3

_**July, 16th, 2013**_

_**Wishful Thinking**_

Something was wrong, they knew it. they'd shared the nightmares.

Yui Hongo, and Miaka Sukunami sat together. Their beloveds and Kesuke whispering plausible causes.

"The Book Is being destroied!" Mayo Shrieked. nobody argued. All who cared about the other world stood in her living room, with nothing to do. Sumoning Suzaku had only delayed the inevitable. Unlike before the world was not shroud in darkness, evil gods did not devistate their lands, and the world didn't decay.

The solutions used before, could not be done again simply by wishing it so. Real dangers plagued the world, famen, and war, flods and fires, sickness and death. Vicious monsters attacked villages, Killing and devouring the innocent. events not so eisily reconsiled by their little band of believers.

"What about Tasuki, Chichiri and the others, wouldn't they stop this?" Kesuke demanded.

Taka shook his head sadly. "They were killed trying to protect Konan with weakened powers, Suzaku's as well as their own."

"If only things could be done over again, maybe this wouldn't of happened." Yui sobbed.

"It's not you." Tetsuya assured.

"Couldn't it have been me?" Mayo confessed.

"Don't be rediculous." Miaka answered. _Still, I wish there __**was**__ someone who could help._


	4. Chapter 4

_**July 17th, 2013**_

_**The Cry**_

Kagome mulled over her nightmare with unsettling, faded images.

When the bell chimed for the day's end she gathered her things to leave.

Ayumi clasped her shoulder. Kagome tensed. "You still have class clean up duty with us remember?"

Why was she so jumpy? "Yeah, yeah. I know, but mom asked me to do the shopping today, and I promused Grandpa I'd return his books to the National Library. I'm really sorry, see you guys later, okay?"

Eri sighed. "I just don't know what we're gonna do with her."

Kagome sat on the train, wishing she'd gone home. Since that morning she'd felt uneasy, like something was following her. She wanted InuYasha with her.

"What am I so afraid of? I can handle it can't I?" She laughed at herself.

Approaching the official building, Kagome ignired her discomfort. "After this, just run to the market and go streight home." She ordered herself, going through the doors and marching herself to the 'Returns' desk.'

With heart pounding, Kagome went back to the doors. _Almost_ _there_. She told herself.

_"Priestess help me, please help me." _Kagome turned, but saw nothing, nothing but a juice machine and a flight of stairs.


	5. Chapter 5

_**September 18th, 2013**_

_**Reality **_

The voice called to her, like the Jewel, she could feel a presence drawing her closer. It was quiet, except for her footsteps. She clenched her fists, waiting for an ambush. A year's worth of habits leading to this moment. Her heart pounded as she took each step. What would she find? What did she _**want **_to find?

When nothing came once she reached the landing, Kagome shook her head, what was there to be afraid of? Yõkai no longer existed. the bad, and the good. It was her reality. Her time in the Feudal Eara was over.

Still memories came flooding back. She'd wanted to keep her promise.

She'd taken for granted them being there, to love, and encourage her, and protect her, in spite of all she failed at. InuYasha most of all. How often had she told him to 'Go away!' and expect he'd come back? She leaned against the door in tears. "I'm sorry!" She sobbed. "I'm so sorry!"

That was when the door opened, andshe found herself on the floor. Kagome rolled over and sniffed wiping her face, she looked up. The room was dark, filled with tolmes of hustory and legends.


	6. Chapter 6

**September, 19th, 2013**

**Stumbled**

"_Priestess hurry! Hurry!_

"Hello?" No reply. A chill went up her spine. "_Stop_ it_ Kagome!" _Shethought.

_"Miko!" _

Kagomejumped, books came came crashing down, the voice was strong, and for a moment she thought Shesshõmaru had called her, not that he would.

She laughed as she pictured the great Daiyoukai shelving books and reading to nose picking little boys rubbing their boogers on his expensive white pants. It didn't suit the _**Killing Perfrction **_she knew as Sesshoumaru-sama.

Kagome knelt to collect the scattered volumes, when something caught her eye.

_**This is the story of a girl and her quest to gather the...**_

_**...after she came to posess seven Seishuku of the Beast God...**_

_**and made her dreamse come true.**_

_**...If you, the esteemed reader should read to the story's end, the spell contained within this book shall become real and bestow upon you the power to make your wish come true.**_

There were faded characters, as if someone had tried to erase them.

"The Beast Gods? The ones who shared names with _'The Four Symbols.'_ Hoshiyomi's ninja. Genbu of the Darkness, Byakko of the Snow, Seiryuu of the Moon, and Suzaku of the Flower." Kagome thought aloud.


	7. Chapter 7

**September 21st , 2013**

**Caught**

She slammed the book shut, having enough wishing. and was about to place it with the others when the door opened and a man walked in carting books for reshelving.

His hair was black, neatly combed and cropped short at the back, His face said he was the no-nonsense type. but somehow, he was terrifying

She croutched low, out of view, peeking between books to see him, but not by him. He was cleanibg his glasses when his eyes slanted toward. her, not looking, but as if he'd known the whole time.

'What are you doing here?" He asked.

She jumoed, and stepped out from hiding, her hands childishly behind her back. trying to think of an excuse. He'd lost interest, not caring for an answer, and turned his back.

"You'd best leave, otherwise. I won't be held responsible if you get locked in." His words held a familiar sense of finality of someone she knew but couldn't place.

Kagome nodded and watched him leave. She grabbed her bag and went to leave was only after she made it safely outside, that she realized she still had the book.

**THE UNIVERSE OF THE FOUR GODS **_**Translation**_** by: OKUDA EINOSUKE**


	8. Chapter 8

**October 3rd 2013**

**Unusual Omens**

Kagome reached the steps of the Higurashi Shrine. _"How'd I manage this?" _Shethoughttoherself, looking at the tattered old book. The sun was setting. She saw her house in the distant end of the courtyard, home, that was where she needed to be, She stuffed the book into her bag as she walked to the door. "I'm home!"

"Kitchen!" The smells and sounds of food cooking and dishes washing announced dinner.

"How was your day?" Mrs Higurashi asked gently, "Great." Kagome signed. _"Unless_ _you count the voice and that guy, maybe the book too." _She thought.

"MMine was spectacular!" Souta exclaimed, before going on to explain why it was so. Great grades, Hitomi, and so on. He was perfectly normal. "Ohyeah! Mom can Satoru stay the night? Please?" Souta begged.

"Of course." Their mother laughed, and Souta cheered before racing to the phone.

It was late, after Satoru arrived and all was quiet, that something had to hapoen."Kagome-Chan!" her mother's call from downstairs was frantic. Of course Grandpa had to have another bout of food poisoning!

They'd left for the hospital, when Kagome came inside, sighing in relief and finding four wortied eyes looking down at her..


	9. Chapter 9

**October 4th, 2013**

_**Trepodation**_

Kagome looked at Satoru and her brother with an assuring smile. "Is Gramps gonna be okay?" Souta's small voce carried.

"Yeah, just food poisoning, go to bed you two." Kagome walked up the stairs, mussing his hair as she passed.

A moment went by before he broke into a run after his sister. "Wait sis! Remember the last time Gramps got sck?" Kagome turned on him, angry. "Nothing's gonna happen!" She snapped. slamming her door, leaving Souta and Satoru to tremble in fear. She was already on edge, she didn't need her brother's cowardice to add to her own fears, and InuYasha wasn't around to save her.

"Heh, maybe I should get one of Gramps' antique swords and ofuda." She laughed wryly, as she copied notes. Still the thought was tempting, looking out into the dark night, and feeling the unease creep back up her spine.

"No shards, no bait, no reason." Kagome assured as she climbed into bed. _"Priestess hurry! Please hurry..." _

Kagome shot out of bed with heart pounding. _"There it is again!" _She was seething as she burrowed back under the covers. Sleep wouldn't come and It was early morning when she looked at the book again.


	10. Chapter 10

**October, 7th, 2013 **

**New Path **

Climbing out of. bed in the darkness, Kagome found the book where she'd carelessly tossed it with her notes and pencils.

It had piqued her interest during her studies, had made her curious,yet the line about gathering the constellations and making a wish, or gaining power, made her wary. The Shikon-no-Tama was nothing to mess with, certainly never granted the wishes of the holder. Was this book that way too? It _could_ for all she knew, be an ordinary book.

Getting dressed and ready, and as the sunlight peeked through her curtains to reveal another safe night had passed, she gathered her things before breakfast. No point in waking the boys. An early start would do her good.

It was in a moment of clumsiness that things went ary and her desklamp crashed to the floor, and the book fell with it.

_"Priestess, Hurry!"_ The voice that wouldn't let her rest, pleaded as her bedroom and all else slipped into light.

_...And thus the gateway to another world was opened..._

Soutaheard a crash, Satoru blinking confusedly. "What was that?" He mumbled.

"It came from Sis' room!" He answered, grabbing a baseball bat and throwing the door open, feet pounding.


	11. Chapter 11

**October 9th, 2013**

**A/N: Those who've listed this story must go back to the begining!**

**Girl of Legend **

Kagome woke remembering a strange light and a voice. She found herself in a dark forest, in her uniform, in the cold and it had rained. She stared hatefully at her socks which provided little protection.

Kagome looked about her, it was night. The moon could be glimpsed in the break between the clouds. She curled in on herself, wishing she were home or that InuYasha would find her. The air was getting colder and she began to shiver. this place wasn't where her friends were. Kagome'd thought. the air was stale, the land was cruel, the trees which surrounded her were smaller in comparison to those in InuYasha's Forest, they were groomed, trimmed and tamed. Kagome felt the muddied grass beneath her. where she remembered soul, weeds, flowers and roots.

Kagome jerked at sounds of hooves, clamor of weapons and armor, before her was a man with blond hair and eyes like ice, clad in dragon scaled armor. Only one other had been this terrifying.

"Are you the one whose been calling me?" Kagome asked, standing. He looked are her as he dismounted and knelt before her.

"I've been waiting for you, Priestess of Seiryuu. My name, is Nakago."


	12. Chapter 12

**October 9th, 2013**

**Recurrence**

"Souta! This is bad!" Satoru screamed once they'd entered Kagome's room to find her gone and her things scattered across the floor her school bag lay on it's side, next to it, a book lay open. His sister vanished in much the same fashon on a day many months ago.

"We've gotta call the poluce!" Sotaru screamed. "We need to tell your mom!" He went on before scrambling toward the stairs.

It took a moment to realize what was happening and he tackled the boy. "Stop it!" He hissed. We don't know anything, now be quiet and stay put." Souta left his friend at the door as he entered the room, cautious of the broken lamp and other potential hazardous materials that may trip him. He watched in horror as words appeared on a blank page.

_The Girl from another world woke inside the gardens of the Kutou Emperor, unknowingly surrounded by many Palace Guards. Their General came forth on horseback. The girl qustimed him as he dismounted and bowed at her feet, for he was a Seiryuu Warrior, destined to guard his Pristess' life. She had come at last. _

Souta trembled, he had found his sister, inside the book.


	13. Chapter 13

**October 13, 2013**

**Power**

"Listen." Kagome began. awkwardly. I'm not who you think I am. I'm no Priestess." She was gentle, Yet Nakago's eyes flashed with hidden ire. He said nothing as torch light surrounded them, carried by armed solders, jabbing varying blades at her back, preventing escape.

"Lord Nakago, we will get rid of her immediately." A man reached for her her, but in that instant Kagome was against Nakago, watching. He was no man to anger, capable of distuction reminiscent to that of The Killing Perfection she knew as InuYasha's brother.

In the moment it took for the general to lift his hand, several men had died, or wounded. Looking at Nakago as light flickered and vanished, a scream caught in her throat.

"Now Priestess, come with me." He liftliftd her onto his horse with him, leaving the dead and dying.

It took a while for her to find her voice. "What was that!" She screamed.

"They would've hurt you, or taken you hostage." He said simply.

"That doesn't give you the right to kill them!" Kagome Snapped.

"I exist to swerve and protect you Priestes. I did what was necessary." She wasn't pleased. "Where are you taking me?"

"To the Emperor."


	14. Chapter 14

**October 14, 2013**

**Little Comforts **

As they neared the palace, Kagome felt a cold terror taking over. she couldn't move couldn't breath, and the Stone General carrying her, with his fridged glair was little comfort.

She wanted to go hom. she wanted to lash out and scream, wanted even to die, the terror was so bad. So many things were wrong, so much fear, all she could do was cry. Weep for home, weep for loss, weep for fear and weakness.

_"Nee-Chan! Cam you hear me! Nee-Chan!"_

"Souta?" Kagome whimpered. the voice came from ininside her coat, digging carefully she found the Shrine's charm, with a counterfeit Jewel on the end.

_"C'mon Sis, Don't you remember? You fought monsters, and had adventures! You're braver than this!" _Thevoicewaswarm, and assuring, filled with hope and courage she didn't feel she had.

As they entered the gates and Nakago left his horse to a servant, they continued on. Word was sent of their arrival.

Kagome felt the dead air, the fear, and hatred that permeated this land, without hope or kindness.

"I'm scared." She confessed, clutching the charm in her hands.

_"Don't worry! I'll save you! I promuse."_ Souta vowed as the doors flew open.


	15. Chapter 15

**October 29th, 2013 **

**Relience**

Souta read as he struggled to save his sister. Wherever she was, it scared her more than anything she'd known before.

Heslammedthebook shut, then opened it again, nothing happened. As long as the book stayed shut, Kagome was safe. This wasn't a solution however. It didn't free her from the pages of the story, but it gave him precious time.

"Hay? Shouldn't we go, since we're not telling your mom, what'll we do?" Satoru on his heels, afraid to make Souta snap.

"We excuse her from class." He answered cooly, refusing to let his fear overpower him.

"How''re we supposed to do that?" Satoru asked dutifully.

"Kagome was...busy in Junior High, Gramps couldn't tell a lie to save his life, but everyone bought it. We just tell them she's relapsed with something." The unusual way which Souta divulged was nothing short of surprising, his sister was missing and here he was planing the day as if Kagome's disapearence was a common occurrence.

Outside, a small boy stood unnoticed beneath the boughs of Goshinboku. "Got yourself into trouble again eh Kagome?" He asked the tree, His hands resting its bark, as his black hair tossed in the wind.


	16. Chapter 16

**November 19th, 2013**

**Hungry Eyes**

Kagome stood hesitant before the great room, heavily scented with perfumes and sake. Her eyes followed the steps to the throne and the man atop it, becoming suddenly aware of Nakago leading her forward.

The Emperor's eyes met hers, lustful, intrigued, pleased as he smiled down at her, the women barely clothed; draped over him, hardly wen't unnoticed as they greedily rubbed themselves against him and his exposed chest, like dogs in heat, small giggles, sighs and moans escaping their painted lips.

It appalled her to be forced nearer to the man.

"It is wonderful to finally meet the Priestess of Seiryuu. Come, let me look at you." He ordereed, silencing all protests, so she climbed, each soft footfall, felt heavy and slow, but all too soon she was before him, staring into his black eyes.

"Your Highness, I'm not-" Her breath caught as his hands brushed against her thigh, feeling the cloth between his fingers,

"Really? My country has great need of your power, if you wish." He touched her side, grazed her breast to capture her face in his hand. "No matter your choice I have need of your services." He whispered.

Kagome was on her knees, terrified.


	17. Chapter 17

**November 19th, 2013**

**Night Terrors**

She was aware of each actress, his hot breath against her ear and the potent oder of sex surrounding the Emperor of this country, but the implcations of his message caused visions before her eyes, horrible, humiliating, horrifying, the stripping of what remained of herself, and memories of how things could've been had she not been in the presence of her companions, even for an instant.

"Take her to her room, let her sleep. All this excexciteme must be overwhelming for her." The order was given and she was lifted deaftly into strong arms and carried away. Her eyes flitted upward to see combat blue, staring off in raging storms.

Kagome was silent, wishing to scream, cry and be spirited away from this awful place, but as the rhythmic taps of boots persisted in prooving her place was here, like it or not, and her lids became heavy and she fell asleep.

When she woke again she heard screaming, realizing it was her own outcry that had created the disturbance within the palace.

"Mi'lady! Are you well?" Pounding and shouts of guards and maid servents brought her back to reality.

"I'm alright!" Kagome answered. Lying down feeling helpless and exhausted.


	18. Chapter 18

**November, 27th, 2013**

**Fire & Ice**

It was sometime later when Kagome woke, the sun had set. She'd Slept part way through the night and all day. There was food and clotchs, neither of which she touched. Only sleep, a dreamless sleep. Yet this was not granted.

_"Help me Priestess. Help me." _Thevoicefrom before plead; Kagome only buried her face in her pillow. _"No. I can't save you. _Shetold the voice._ "I can't even help myself." _Therewas no reply. Cold fingers clutched her heart and dropped it when she heard voices from outside.

"At last our Priestess has come!"

"Konan, Sairo, Hokkan none will stand against us!"

"We'll crush them with the power of the Seiryuu Priestess!"

Guards' voices, from the sound of it. What sort of power was the Seiryuu-no-Miko supposed to have? A sudden anger enveloped her melting away the ice and instilling in her a sense of purpose. Whatever she had, or the power they believed she processed, they wouldn't have it.

This flame thwarted the fear and put asside their implications, she would leave at night, with luck nobody would notice her disappearance before she was gone. So taking both shoes and clock, Kagome started becaming herself again.


	19. Chapter 19

**November 27th, 2013**

**The One that Got Away**

Through the heavy rainfall, Kagome watched the soldiers as they patrolled the palace grounds, and slowly made her way toward the roof's edge hoping to find a way down.

After long moments of searching, her trained eyes found a tree, the only problem lay in the courtyard garden between them and to reach it she'd have to go around. Looking at it, her efforts seemed wasted.

"Damnit." Kagome muttered, crawling back to relative the Emperor's hands on whatever he'd wanted wasn't an option.

Her knees were scraped, her hands weren't much better and time was short. Kagome stared determinedly at her intended destination and hope revived, she hadn't noticed the figure looming behind her.

"If you meant to escape, perhaps you aught to of used the door." The rain turned to ice as was snatched up and in plain view of all the men on present.

"Little thing must think herself adventerous." One laughed as the others leered at her. She couldn't see her captor, as his cloak covered him, but she wouldn't think of that. Only escape, so screaming and thrashing, Kagome pulled away and ran. All their fingers grabbed at her, clawing, snagging, but she got away.


	20. Chapter 20

**November, 28th, 2013**

**Spirited Away**

With feet and heart pounding, Kagome put as much space between her and those men as possible. They were hindered by the darkness, still they were gaining, their shouts and thunder of feet getting louder. Only when she reached the riverbank did her steps falter. Kagome turned to face the soldiers, with their clattering armor and spitting torches.

"Had enough my dear?" The cloaked man from before queried, his small dark eyes filled with sinking malevolence.

"I'm not going back." Kagome announced, her voice wavered slightly.

"Oh, but you must be shivering in this cold, tired no doubt, and in need of a hot meal." He stepped forward and she retreated, her heels touched empty air. She could go no further.

"I'm not afraid of you!"

"I think you are, but have it your way." He shrugged as he began to mutter what Kagome only understood as a spell under his breath, and gestured wildly with his hands. She never saw the end to his performance.

The ground crumbled and she plummeted to the waters below, but she was snatched up again, the men tiny figures in the ever growing distance as she was spirited away in a dragon's claws.

**A/N: **_I have more more editing to do so this is where I'll leave you. Till next time. HAPPY THANKSGIVING! _


	21. Chapter 21

_**December, 16, 2013 **_

_**Task**_

Water bubbled nearby, A cheerful blaze warmed her skin, She was safe. _it_ _finally_ _stopped_ _raining. _

The moonlight filtered through high branches, a man stood beneath the scattering leaves, his hair a silver-white, he turned about, inspecting the little camp with a package in hand. He let the girl sleep, thinking over his actions, the task given him by the Dragon in the Myst and of the things leading up to tthis moment.

The girl was someone else's obligation, why he should guide her North was not his concern. It was a command he couldn't rebuke. He'd faught a being much greater than himself, in strength and stature, his opponent won.

_Take this bundle to the Palace in the East, there you must snatch a girl from the talons of their Emperor, give this to her and guide her to Suzaku from which she has been summonedd. Do not take from the parcel, the only thing worth having cannot be held in your hands. Carry out this task without complaint, without payment, Your strength and patience will be tried but true, find her, the name of this great undertaking is, Kagome. _

Was this girl the one he must fairy northward?


	22. Chapter 22

**January, 2nd, 2014**

**Introductions**

Was she Kagome? If not. He looked at the strange wrapping, fur, but atop whatever lay inside was a blade, this would do as compensation.

The girl awoke, sitting up slowly looking befuddled." What happened?"

The late wind picked up, disturbing the fire, she starred at him with an air of uncertainty and distrust. _Good. _Howeverthe instant he felt gratified, the girls sought to take his pride by smiling. Not some demure smile or that of a seductriss, but a warm joyous expression. As though she knew him and was glad to be reunited.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" Clearly she did not know him; a mere case of mistaken identity.

Her gaze went from his shadowed face to the bundle in his arms, the fear returned to her eyes as she made a grab for the parcel. He stepped back and she fell to her hands.

"I am to deliver this to someone, right now I cannot presume you are that person." He said.

"You aren't Sesshoumaru." She said sharply.

"No, I am Wu Dao." He announced.

"What'd you to do him? How'd you get your hands on Tessaiga?" She demanded as if she hadn't heard.

"Tell me your name girl."


	23. Chapter 23

**February 19th, 2013 **

**Direction**

Kagome looked at the man, or was he youkai? With golden horns, and silver hair, a cape as black as night with feathers about the neck, draped his shoulders, indicated his nobility. Wu-Dao

was no Sesshoumaru, but they definitely had a lot in common. She needed what he carried, and answers to her questions.

He'd introduced himself, it was only polite.

"Higurashi, Kagome." She answered tersly.

Wu Dao nodded, he reached for Tessaiga, intent on keeping it and handing her the rest, but even before he grasped the sheath it flew to her, as if called or possessed a will of its own. He dismissed this and went on.

"Kagome. you must journey North, there you will find your purpose." He said, delivering his message.

"North?" Kagome repeated, looking at the Fire-Rat robe and Tessaiga. Still why.

"Hold on, you didn't answer any of my questions! How'd you get Tessaiga! What've you done to InuYasha?" Kagome pressed.

"If you are insinuating that I stole these cloths and that blade, are mistaken. I am simply the messenger." He looked vicious, at the point of leaving her at any moment, his pride bruised.

"I'm sorry. who asked you to do this?"


	24. Chapter 24

**March 18th, 2014**

**Heirlooms**

"Another of my kin." He answered, turning his back to leave.

"But that doesn't answer my question." Kagome began.

Without another word, Wu-Dao vanished into blackness.

"Why's he so secretive?" She asked the dying fire. He was frustrating, asking Sesshoumaru about his family history or his father would have been simpler.

Though Wu-Dao _had_ saved her life, and told her the way to go, she needed directions.

Setting those thoughts aside, Kagome focused on the contence wrapped inside the Fire-Rat Robe, unmistakably InuYasha's, a traditional _Miko shozoku _was neatly folded smelling of herbs and _him_, even _Zori, _with no shoes, a wet and dirty uniform, this gift was both appreciated and a comfort.

After sunrise and her bath Kagome dressed, pausing when she found the handmade _Washi _and _Misuhiki _cord by wich to tie it. These adornments signified her as a true Miko, Kaede, Miroku, InuYasha and everyone she missed, recognized her as an equil to Kikyo, worthy of respect an honor, but the moment shattered when the implications by the rosary buried in the Vermillion cloth of her _Ba-Hakama_. The _Kotodanma No Nenju, _InuYasha's beads of subjugation. What could've happened to make him loosethis and break their bond?

**Glossary **

**1. **_Miko shozoku: _**Priestess Clothing**

**2.**_ Zori: _**Sandals**

**3.**_Washi: _**Handmade Paper**

**4. **_Misuhiki__**: **_**Paper Cord**

**5**_**. **__Ba-Hakama: _**Priestess' Hakama**

**6. **_Kotodanma No Nenju: _**Language****Rosary**


	25. Chapter 25

**March 19th, 2014**

**Escort**

A deep growl, like the sound of grinding stones roused Kagome from her stopper, and she looked up from her fetal position to see a black dragon spread out before her, glaring irritibly in her direction.

Kagome had spent hours clutching the rosary, buried under the Robe of The Fire-Rat, thinking. Never noticing the great beast lounging nearby. The intrusion made her temper flair, knowing this creature was Wu-Dao's true form, he was keeping secrets.

"Are you gonna take me there or not?" She snapped, glairing at him.

He groweled as he stood starring her down, she narrowed her eyes, when his' settled at her feet, he gave a snort and turned away.

"What?" Nonplussed, Kagome turned at the nest she'd made of her meager belongings, then looked up again to see Wu-Dao's tail vanish with the rest of him, into the forest.

Not one to be left behind, Kagome folded her clothes into her jacket, and followed. She would get her answers

Once she caught up with him, Wu-Dao leaped to the sky, flying as if swimming through water, taking care not to go too far away.

"So that's how it is." Kagome grumbled, tailing below her airborne guide.


	26. Chapter 26

**March, 20th, 2014**

**Childhood Dreams**

_"Take care. Seishuku-kun, I'll see you soon." She said flames devoured her. _

_Guards thundered at the doors while he stood in the shrine of Suzaku, embers, all that remained to prove she'd been there. _

_The doors crashed open and men searched for the girl, he didn't move, he didn't flinch, confidant they wouldn't catch her, there was no trace of heat or fire, nothing at all to say she was there._

_The Young Prince kneeled in prayer, thanking his God. _

_"Yes darling let's pray that she be found." His mother's cold hands were on his shoulders as she prayed just that, and more, plotting ways to dispatch the girl herself. Would it be poison, accident, a knife to the throat? None of which were beneath the Empress of Konan._

_'Keep her safe Suzaku, Great Protector of Konan. Let me guard her as a man, and warrior should. Let her be my Empress...'_

"Highness. Highness! May we please enter?" Servants begged, no doubt at the command of an advisor, but he ignored them, waking in a cold sweat, he lay there.

For three nights his mark burned hot against his throat, and the dream came, about that day six years ago.


End file.
